Gravitation: Lyrics of Life
by Widzilla
Summary: Tatsuha is trying to reach 'his' dream, but suddenly 'he' meet the leader of ASK, and for some reasons, they must live together under the same roof... WARNING! Gender-bender! Don't like, don't read!
1. The Confession

**My second fan fiction in English (after Yugioh GX! Generation Next). I'm so sorry if I made so much mistakes in my English. English isn't my language.  
BUT, Thank you very much for****lacie411****(Deviantart account), she is my beta-reader for this fic. You must thank her, since she's correcting my Gravitation fic ^.^  
Thank you very much for her hard work...  
I know my English is so horrible... And I make my beta readers busy with my fan-fics... I hope I can improve my English ^.^**

**But I want to warn you, before you read the fic****...**

**WARNING****!  
1. GENDER BENDER Shuichi AND Tatsuha! / Female!Shuichi and Female!Tatsuha...! Don't like, don't read, and don't give me bad comments here!  
2. OOC! Most of them are OOC... Since this is a fan fiction... :p  
3. For Taki-haters, don't come here! I'm a big fan of Taki.  
4. I know nothing about Curriculum in****Japan. So, if I make so much mistakes about Tatsuha's School Curriculum, please forgive me.  
5. I know nothing about priestess life in Japan. But the story inspiration was from Indonesia's heroine, names Raden Ajeng Kartini. Please check wikipedia or google if you want to know about her :)  
6. PAIRING: Taki x Tatsuha, Eiri x Shuichi, and the others hetero pairing... Please No Haters Here!  
7. THIS IS A FAN FICTION... JUST FOR FUN :D**

**And you can find some sketches or fan art about Taki x Tatsuha in my Deviantart gallery (widzilla dot deviantart dot com)**

**Thank you very much^^**

"Good morning! Come on! Wake up! Wake up!"  
The little boy was jumping on his papa and mama's bed. The blonde haired man opened his eyes slowly, and looked at his pink haired love's eyes, golden met amethyst. Shuichi gave him a really sweet smile, knowing Eiri was irritated with the little boy's voice.  
Eiri Uesugi grunted and covered his head with his pillow. While his lover rubbed **her** eyes and sat up on the bed. Riku stopped jumping and snuggled in his mama's hug. Shuichi kissed her dearest son's forehead.

Eiri opened his eyes wide when he heard Shuichi and Riku whispering and giggling.  
"What are you laughing about…?"  
"Riku was being a meanie…" Shuichi tickling Riku's stomach and make the little boy laugh.  
"But it's true, mama…" Riku tried to stop laughing. He lay down in the middle of his parents on the bed.  
"What are you talking about…?" asked Eiri.  
"Well, when we sleep together I always hear mama sound…"  
"Sound like what…?" asked Eiri curiously. Riku giggled again "Mama made a 'purr…' sound. So I said mama sounds like a kitty…!"  
"I… I'm not…!" Shuichi blushed. Eiri chuckled "Hey, Shu… he's right…"  
"See? I told ya…" Riku giggled, while Shuichi blushed even more than before.

The first time wasn't a really good time. But now, Riku lived with his Papa and Mama. Eiri has been accustomed to live with the little Kitazawa, even Riku himself changed his name to 'Riku Uesugi'. And he really loves his new name. Yoshiki was so glad when Eiri let the little boy use his real last name. Shuichi promised to Yoshiki that she'd be a very good mama for Riku. But Shuichi doesn't have to promise, because Yoshiki already trusted the couple as Riku's parents. Shuichi and Eiri found a school for Riku. And now he's in 1st grade. For a first grade boy, he's smarter than his friends. Maybe because sometime if Riku feels bored, he likes to read some books from Eiri's room. Eiri gave him an adventure novel or dictionary with pictures in it. Of course there are so many words and kanji alphabet he doesn't understand, so Eiri teach him how to read and what the meanings of them are.

Shuichi stood and opened the curtain to see the sun rise come in to Eiri's room from the window. Riku jumped to Shuichi's hug again when his mama came back to the bed joining Riku and Eiri. While both of them were playing on the bed, Eiri looked at his family. Shuichi realized Eiri's gazed.  
"Riku… why don't you wait for us at the table for breakfast…?" Riku nodded happily and ran out of Eiri's room. Shuichi looked back to Eiri. The man snuggled to Shuichi's neck. "What's wrong, dear…?" Shuichi stroke Eiri's blonde hair lovingly. "Shu… are you sure about this…? The whole Japan, no… the whole world will know your biggest secret…"  
Shuichi gave him a smile. "This is what I want… my parents allowed me, and they said they'll support me for whatever will happen…"  
Eiri kissed Shuichi's pink lips. "I'll always beside you… I love you, Shu…"

* * *

Some days later, at Kyoto… Tatsuha was reading a newspaper in the morning. He sipped his tea, but the news headline made him choke so hard. _**'The Truth About Shuichi Shindou! 'He' is a Girl…'**_

"WHATTT?" Tatsuha continued his reading.

'_Japan's best celebrity, Shuichi Shindou… 'He' revealed 'his' biggest secret. 'I am a girl, when I was a kid, my parents really wanted a son. So I must live as a boy to make them happy… Now I'm so tired to hide myself, so I want to be honest to everybody and myself… And I have my parent's support this time… They even said apologized to me… I still love them. And I want to apologize to the entire world, because I lied to you all… I'm so sorry…'_

"What? WHATTT? That Shuichi? But… Wh, why… How…! Oh, God… DAAAAAAAAAAD…!"

Tatsuha gave the newspaper to his father, Genjou Uesugi, the oldest Uesugi. Both of them read the newspaper. Tatsuha hurriedly turned on the television. And like he guessed, all the news was about Shuichi. Tatsuha and Genjou could see all the press were surrounding Shuichi and asking 'him' so many questions. And they could see Eiri on Shuichi's side.

"Shindou-san, what makes you telling this now?"  
"Yuki-sensei, did you already know it since the first time?"  
"How about your career, Shindou-san?"  
"Will you still sing?"

Shuichi closed her eyes, and opened it slowly. All the press stopped asking questions when she gave them a small smile on her lips.

"You all already know, about Eiri and I adopted a son… I want to live as a good mother and a good wife… I cannot hide anymore and I don't want to. My parents said sorry to me and they'll always support me… Eiri didn't know it at first, but he knew it when we started our relationship as lovers…"

* * *

Two days after the news, Eiri and Shuichi came to Kyoto along with Riku. This time, Shuichi was in a girls dress (again) but somehow, it makes her looks so pretty. Mika, Tohma, Tatsuha, and Genjou sat on the living room, face to face with the couple. Riku was hiding behind his mother. Mika holding her baby, Tohru, so he would not interrupt the conversation. The blond haired baby looked at his dad, with his cobalt-colored eyes which he got from his mother. Tohma strokes his son's hair, since Tohru looked so uncomfortable.

"Honestly, I was so surprised…". The oldest Uesugi said. "Why didn't you tell us before…?"

"That time, my parents still accepting me as a 'son', and they didn't know about our relationship… so I couldn't tell anyone… Maiko, my sister was the only one who knows our relationship in my family…" Shuichi looked down at Riku. "But when I brought Riku to their house, about a week ago… they blessed me as their daughter, and they apologized about their selfishness all this time. … So I can continue my life as a woman, a wife… and a mother…" Riku smiled at his mommy, he hugged Shuichi lovingly. Shuichi smiled back to him and patted his head.

"Now it's my turn to apologize… I'm so sorry about the biggest lie I made. But my love for your son is not a lie at all." Shuichi bowed down to Eiri's family. Riku, who actually doesn't really understand about the adult conversation, imitating his mother, he bowed down to Genjou too. Eiri's father couldn't help but smile at the little boy.

"Actually, I feel so relieved…" Shuichi looked up to the old man. She smiled, understanding what the old man meant. Eiri took a deep breath. He feels so relieved as well, the old man didn't get angry at Shuichi at all. Riku still doesn't understand so he asked his dad. "Papa, what's going on…?" Riku asked pulling Eiri's hand and whispered to him. But the others could hear. Everybody laughed and that made the little boy blush. Now Riku hides behind Eiri's picked the little boy and made him sit on his lap. "It's nothing, son…"

* * *

Riku's playing with Tohru. The little baby sat on his mother's lap. Mika giggled when Riku showed his funny faces to Tohru and that made the baby laugh. Tohma and Shuichi smiled at them. Eiri and Tatsuha accompany their father to pray at the temple. This is the first time Eiri prays together with them. Eiri does that for his family and asked for the safety and happiness for his family.

"Seguchi-san… may I still stay with Bad Luck…?" Tohma looked at Shuichi. He smiled and sighed. "Why did you ask that…?I don't want to lose my best singer… Besides, Ryuichi trusts you to keep singing, right…?" Suddenly Shuichi's smiles gone. "What's wrong…?" Tohma asked worriedly.  
"Sakuma-san… I'm afraid he will get angry if he knew all about this, about my lie…"  
"I'm sure, he wouldn't…" Tohma patted Shuichi's shoulder. Mika sat beside Shuichi and hugged her little sister. "And I'm sure… Ryuichi will always want you to keep singing as long as you can, as long as you want…" Shuichi smiled and hug Mika back.

Riku was accompanying Tohru, while the baby's mom was hugging his mom.  
"Tohma-_jichan_… Why does mama look so sad…? Is she hurt…?" Tohma smiled at the little Uesugi. "No… No, Riku… She'll be fine… " Tohma lifted Tohru to his hug. Riku went to his mama and huged her. Shuichi realized she made Riku worried. But Riku recovered when he saw his mama's smile.

Eiri, Tatsuha, and their father were looking at them from the garden, under the big Sakura tree. The sakura petals falling like snow in their garden.  
"Take care of your wife, Eiri… Shuichi will need your attention and support more… I'm sure it will be more difficult than before… I don't know about celebrity kind of life… But I know, it isn't easy at all…"  
Eiri and Tatsuha stood behind their father.  
"I knew that…"  
Genjou smiled and leaves his children to go into the house. Eiri and Tatsuha still stood under the tree.

"What a really big path that she chose…" Suddenly, a girly voice spoke.  
Eiri looked at Tatsuha when the black haired teen looked at him. "She's so brave…"  
Tatsuha looked up to the big brother with a weak smile. "I wonder… one day… maybe I can choose my own path… like her…"  
Eiri fell silent. He walked closer to Tatsuha and hugged the teen. Tatsuha closed his eyes when he felt Eiri's lips on his forehead.  
"If you already had someone to love, and he loves you just the way you are… you can choose that path, **little sister**…"  
Tatsuha fell silent, and smile at 'her' big brother. She hugs the blonde man lovingly.  
"Thanks, nii-chan…" Eiri smiled when Tatsuha used her girl's voice again.  
"It's a really been a long time since I heard your girl's voice… it's so cute, you know…?" Eiri laughed more when he saw Tatsuha pouting from his chest.

Genjou saw his children from the house.  
"I still can see that gaze from Eiri's eyes…" Mika sat near her father. Both of them showed a worried expression, while the sound of Riku, Tohma, and Tohru`s laughing was heard from the other room.

"Yes, me either…" Genjou and Mika still kept their eyes on Eiri and Tatsuha in the garden.  
"I don't know how we will tell Shuichi about this… Even Tohma himself doesn't know about this…"  
Mika strokes her father's back.  
"Until when must we keep this secret…?"

* * *

Some weeks after Shuichi's biggest confession, there're so many bad news for 'Bad Luck'. They lost half of their fans, so many issues and gossips about Shuichi's life. While all the employees kept protecting Shuichi and believed in her. Shuichi tried to not be affected at the news. She tried to keep calm.  
"I have my friends and family… Don't worry, Shuichi…" She sat alone in office's cafeteria and closed her eyes.

"_An issue about Shuichi Shindou… Some of Yuki Eiri fan girls said 'She tricked Yuki-sensei to have him by herself'_…"

A men's voice made Shuichi surprised a little. When she opened her eyes, someone covered by a newspaper, already sat front of Shuichi's seat. She smiled, knowing who is the voice's owner.  
"If I wanted to threaten you, I could use all of these shits, you know…" The black haired man folded the newspaper and threw it to the table. Shuichi chuckled to her ex-enemy. "Hey, Taki…"

"In the same company yet I never see you since your biggest headline…" Taki shows an old issues magazine, about Shuichi's confession to the public. "How are you…?"  
"Well, you can see…" Both of them stared at their coffee on the table.

"So… why don't you use these gossips…? This is your chance…" asked Shuichi, yet she already knows Taki's answer. He's different now. The ASK's leader chuckled.  
"And make the same mistake? No, thanks… It's so hard to ask and apologize to someone, you know…? And honestly, I'm so surprised when you forgave me, after what I've done to you…"  
Shuichi still smiled at him. Remembering what Taki had done to her, it hurt so much, but when she remembered the guy apologized to her, that made her relieved and forget that Taki was her enemy. Even now he turns out to be her best friend. But still, no doubt Eiri still hate him.

Shuichi, even Tohma and everybody else forgave Taki. And ASK still have their contract in . But since that day, Taki changed. He's quieter than before, although Taki's temper is still the same. His relationship with Shuichi changed to be one of her best friends, yet Taki keep himself not too close with Shuichi and the others.

"But, there's something confusing me… How did you trick those guys, who I paid to torture you, they didn't even find out that you're a girl…"  
"I always use a tight tank top to hide my breasts, although they're so small… When I disguised myself as a guy, having small breasts was a really lucky thing for me…"  
Taki raised his eyebrows when Shuichi grinned. They laughed together, and unsurprisingly, it makes Shuichi forget her entire problem. She really needs her friends who make her smile and laugh.

"And luckily, they didn't found out about my 'under' part…" Shuichi still laughing her jokes, but she stopped when she looked at Taki's gaze on her. "What's wrong, Taki…?"  
"You're laughing at it, like it was nothing for you. … How could you do that…?" asked the black haired vocalist.  
Shuichi sighed and shows him a little smile on her lips. "I already forgave you, forgiving everything that happened to me…, and I already forgave myself… There's nothing I need to regret…"  
"It's the most difficult thing to do, y 'know…?" Taki amazed at his rival. She has a really big heart, bigger than anyone else. Her forgiveness makes Taki more comfortable to talk with her.

The cafeteria's door opened. And entered Ma-kun and Ken-chan, along with Hiro and Suguru.  
"Hey, guys…! What are you doing?" Ma-kun greeted the vocalists.  
"Tachi! We must go to the TV-station now…! The car is waiting outside…!" Taki looked at his wrist-watch and hurriedly left his seat. "Man… that was so fast…! Bye, Shuichi…!"  
"Yo, Ma-kun! You forgot you cell phone again…!"  
"Crap! Thanks, Hiro! See ya!"  
"How could you forget your cell phone, man?"  
"Hey, I'm not a person who always calls his Kyoto-girlfriend…"  
Suguru and Ken-chan laughed when Hiro grinned.  
"ASK _no minna-san_…! Your car is waiting…!" Tohma called his band company members.  
"Yes, sir! We go now!"

Tohma and Suguru sweat dropped when Ma and Ken debating, who will sit on the front seat.  
"Sheeesh! How old are you, guys! Just drop your ass in!" Taki shouted from back seat.

Hiro, Suguru, and Tohma opened their lunch box and ate together with Shuichi.  
"Hey, boys…! And girl…!" Noriko came and sat near Shuichi. A canteen waitress brought some cup of tea and a plate of salad to Noriko. "Here's your salad, Noriko-san… And, Shuu-chan… do you need something…? I'm so worried about you… You're so skinny… You're not stress about those gossips, are you…?"  
Shuichi could see a worried look from the long black haired girl's face. Shuichi held her hand and gave her a sweet smile to comfort the waitress. "No, Rei-chan… I'm just fine… Thank you…"  
"All the waiters and waitresses in canteen are so worried about you… I just want to tell you, we're always on your side…"  
Shuichi feels glad. She was surrounded by a pack of really wonderful friends. "Thank you… I'm so happy to hear that…"

Tohma, Noriko, Hiro, and Suguru smile when Rei's face turned a bright red. "You're welcome, Shuu-chan!" cheered the girl. Then she leaves the artists, back to the canteen's kitchen.

"I will fight…"  
"Eh…?"  
"I will fight with my song… I'll show them, I'm not like what they are talking about in that gossips…"

Hiro and Suguru hold Shuichi's hand in unison. "We'll fight…!"  
"We'll show them…!"  
"I'll help you if you need me…!" Noriko and Tohma put their hand on the 'Bad Luck's hands too.  
"Me too…!"

Shuichi tried to hold her tears. But, somehow, she felt warm water through her cheek. "Thank you very much, guys…"

**TBC...  
R&R please...**

**Please tell me, if you want me to continue this story ^^**


	2. Her Future

One and a half years later…

Tatsuha served tea for her father. She's still in her school (boy) uniform.

Since she was a little, she learned to use a boy's voice, so people can't tell her true gender. Knowing the rules of her family, she never asks or complains about it. At least to her father…

That day was the beginning of summer and the end of spring. The weather's so warm, so the old monk let the sliding door open wide, while the youngest daughter of the Uesugi family sat down near her father in the living room.

"So…"  
Tatsuha looked at her father, when he spoke breaking the silence between them. "Eh…? What…?"

Genjou glanced at his daughter. "You said you want to continue your studies… in University… right?" The oldest Uesugi said after he sipped his tea.  
"Oh! Yes! Here, dad! I already had my final exam marks from my teacher! He said my marks are so good! And most of my teachers said I can continue my study to Faculty of Medicine…!"

Tatsuha's father raised his eye brows and patted her shoulder proudly. "Really? That's so good! Where will you continue your studies?" He sipped his tea while Tatsuha gave him her marks on paper from her school.  
"Toudai! In Tokyo!"  
Genjou almost choked his tea when the tomboyish girl cheered and showed her dad the Toudai form paper.  
"Eh? Why not here…?"

Tatsuha looked down at the form, she smiled a little. "I think, if I want to take a good one, why not the best one…? Besides, brother and sister are there…"  
The old man fell silent at his daughter's words. The older Uesugi realized, his children have their own paths to reach their dreams. So, he doesn't want to push his children more and ask them to follow his ego, like he did with Eiri before.

He smile and patted Tatsuha's head. "Good luck… I hope, you can find your destiny there…"  
Tatsuha smiled wider with a little blush on her face. She's so happy, knowing her father supported her choice.

Genjou sighed while he looked at the form paper on Tatsuha's hand. "But…, Actually, I'm a little bit worry… Where will you stay when you have the Toudai tests…?"  
"Well, brother's house is the nearest place to the university than sister's… so I'll stay there…"  
Genjou nodded. "I hope he'll let you to stay there…"

* * *

Three days after… Tatsuha went to her brother's place. Shuichi greeted her husband's 'little brother' on the front door.  
"Tatsuha…! Long time no see…!"  
Tatsuha gave her a smile and hug. Shuichi huged her back, and pulled gently. She observed Tatsuha from her feet to her head. "Is this just me…, or you didn't grow much…" Tatsuha gulped and gave her a nervous chuckled. "I…Ummm, maybe… My growth is not as good as the other boys…" The girl rubbed her head.

Now's Tatsuha's turn to realized, after a year… Shuichi changed so much. She looks so mature now. She was on her white dress with a V shape shows her neck. She looks skinnier than before. Tatsuha knows, Shuichi was really hard working this year. She must face all the gossips and issues with more patients.

And what most amazed Tatsuha is how Shuichi shut all the gossipers' mouths, and proved to everybody, that she's the most suitable person for Eiri with all of her hard work. No one can underestimate Shuichi and 'Bad Luck' now.

Shuichi was puzzled when Tatsuha stared at her. "Tatsuha-kun…?"  
"Eh? A, ah! I'm sorry… Is… my brother home…?"  
"Of course…! Come in!"

Tatsuha went to her brother's office. As usual, he's in front of his laptop, typing his novel. Tatsuha greeted him, but Eiri just gave her a sign from his eyes to let her sit near him. Tatsuha told him about her plan to continue her study in _Tokyo Daigaku_ and asked him to let her stay there for some times. Well, Tatsuha had her brother's answer just right that time…

"No!"  
"What? But… why?"  
She stood after heard the answer. But Eiri just keep typing.  
"Nii-chan! Why not? I'll just spend some nights in here…!"  
Eiri keep typing with his eyes on the laptop. "You said, you would stay here as long as summer vacation, and that's about 3 months, you said 'some'? Why don't you just continue your study in _Kyoto Daigaku_?"  
"It's too far from our home…" pouted Tatsuha.  
"Well, _duh_…! Tokyo is farther than _Kyoto Daigaku_…!"  
"But at least I can find a place nearer, when I go to college…!"

Eiri said nothing, he stopped typing and looked at his little sister, but Tatsuha kept trying to defend herself. "Look, I want the best for my future, so why not the best one? Besides my teachers say I can do it! I'll go to_ Tokyo Daigaku_!"  
"Hah…! This is the first time I heard you talking about your future…"  
"Nii-chan!" Tatsuha gripped her hands.  
"And I don't know if you can be this serious about your studies…"  
Eiri's mocking tone made Tatsuha more pissed. But she was still silent when Eiri stood right infront of her.

"Look, Tat… Tokyo is a really dangerous place… you know nothing about this big crowded city… And more importantly, you have a secret to hide… Your identity as a girl…" her big brother said with a quiet tone at the last sentence.

"I hate that ancient rule! Why must the daughter of Uesugi family…!"  
"Sssshhh!"  
Eiri silenced his little sister. He closed his office door. "Are you nuts? Don't you think Shuichi and Riku will hear you?"

Tatsuha hung her head low. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I hate my life…" she pouted and leaned on Eiri's desk. The blonde haired novelist says nothing. He could see his sister so disappointed and tired. Eiri couldn't help himself, but hugged his sister and kissed her hair. Tatsuha was surprised a little at his sudden act. Tatsuha fell silent when she felt Eiri's big and warm hand stroked her head lovingly.  
She closed her eyes and smelled her brother's scent from his shirt. The scent of cologne and little bit of detergent from his shirt. "It's so difficult to be a Miko in our family… Especially the youngest one…" She pouted while Eiri still hugged her.

He sighed and kissed her hair gently, "Well… it's a stupid religious tradition in the Uesugi family you must follow… I don't have any idea either about it… '_The daughter of a priestess family must be a Miko…, and if her family let her to marry, she must stay in the temple to keep her virginity, until someone from another priestess family took her as his bride_…'"  
Tatsuha rested her head on Eiri's chest while her hands hugged her brother.

"That's why dad hides your identity… He knows you will not be able to stay at temple in the rest of your life… until you marry someone…" said Eiri when he knew Tatsuha already calmed down.

"Nee-chan is so lucky… She engaged to Tohma-nii since she was 11 years old… So she could go anywhere as herself since she was a kid…" Tatsuha sighed.  
Eiri raised his eyebrows and pulled away softly. "Uhm… as I remember… it wasn't too smooth for her…"  
Tatsuha pulled her brother and looked at his eyes. "What? How…? I thought…"  
"Well, I was 5 years old that time… but I still remember…" He rubbed his head.  
"What? Tell me…!"  
Eiri had his hands crossed on his chest, while he told Tatsuha about Mika and Tohma's past.  
"Ah-hem… That time… Since the beginning, Mika said she didn't want to be a Miko. Dad granted her wishes with one condition. She must be engaged with a man he chose for her. She hated everybody in a time when she knew she was being engaged with someone she doesn't know… But Tohma came to her, when she cried near the pool in our backyard… Tohma said to her… _'What if we start this as friends…? Marriage is so far from now…'_ Mika stopped crying and nodded… You know? When they were in high school, their friends always teased them and that made Mika ashamed. Tohma always protected her… while Mika always tried to look cold to him… Tohma always smile for her and showed his attention to her… She was so _tsundere_ that time…" Eiri couldn't hold his giggle, but he tried to continue the story. "So they married after those years…"

Tatsuha never knew about Mika's stories from before. She always looked so confident and cool.  
Well, no doubt Eiri knows everything about Mika, they're so close. Tatsuha is 7 years younger than Eiri. Their mother was gone after giving Tatsuha birth.  
When she was 5 years old, Tohma and Mika along with Eiri moved to America, leaving Tatsuha with their father in Kyoto. After the Kitazawa incident, Eiri and Mika lived in Tokyo. But Eiri quickly separated from Mika and Tohma's house when he started his job as a novelist. Tatsuha feels so lonely, and know nothing about her brother and sister.

"Well, at least she has someone who loves her and she loves…" the black haired teen said.  
Eiri looked at his sister again.  
"Me? How can I find someone if I keep myself as a boy like this…?" Tatsuha laughed cynically to herself.  
Eiri fell silent. He stroked Tatsuha's cheek and kissed her forehead. He hugs the girl again. This time tighter than before. She feels a little bit weird with her brother's act. He looks more sensitive and more… emo?  
"I'll always be on your side, Tat…" Eiri whispered on Tatsuha's ear, yet the girl didn't catch what Eiri just said. It looked like he whispered more to himself.  
"Eh? Did you say something…?" Tatsuha pulled him away gently. Eiri just looked at Tatsuha's eyes deeply.  
"Eerrr… Onii-chan, you scared me…"  
"… Sorry…" Eiri turned his eyes to the window.

Both of them just stared at other spots and made no noises. The atmosphere makes Tatsuha uncomfortable, since Eiri's office room was so dark. The only light just came from between the curtains and from his laptop. She looked at her brother's face, yet she could only see her brother's shining sharp eyes and his blonde hair.  
"Say… why don't you tell dad… that you don't want to be a Miko…?"  
Tatsuha hung her head low. "I can't… Dad is getting older… I think… I cannot leave him… So I decided to stay with him and accompany him as a Miko… I don't want to make him disappoint, since you and onee-chan don't want to life as priests in our temple… But…"  
Eiri raised his eyebrow. Tatsuha hurriedly tried to find words to correct her answers. "I, I didn't mean you and onee-chan made him sad…! No! I just…! I mean…!"  
"Yeah… yeah… I understand what you meant…"  
Silent covered the air again…

"Onii-chan…"  
"Hn…?"  
"Please… let me stay here…"  
"I SAID NO!" Eiri's sudden high tone makes Tatsuha surprise.  
"It's dangerous in Tokyo, Tatsuha! Why don't you understand? I'm so worried about you…! Now, go back to Kyo…!"  
Eiri discontinued his words, when he saw a shine from Tatsuha's face. The teen couldn't hold her tears anymore. She was pissed, disappointed, and angry…  
"Why can't I have my own life…?"

Eiri tried to say something, but Tatsuha's cracked voice and sniffles make his voice lock in his throat. He made his little sister crying. "Tat…"  
"I HATE YOU!"

Quickly, Tatsuha opened the door and ran from the room.

* * *

Shuichi was accompanying Riku to his room. The little boy really loves reading books, especially when his mother reads the stories for him. Her voice is the most beautiful voice in the world.

Noises from Eiri's office made Shuichi curious. So she left the boy to see what was happening in her husband's favourite room. "I'll come back, dear… okay?"  
"Okay, mama…" Shuichi gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and went to downstairs.  
"Eiri…?"

Shuichi saw Tatsuha ran to the front door, but Eiri just stood on his office room. A sad emotion showed from his face. "Eiri…? What's wrong with Tatsuha…?"  
While Eiri told his wife what just happened Tatsuha already left her brother's house with her motorcycle.

* * *

Shuichi stroked her husband's hair gently.  
"Don't you think you're too harsh to your brother…?"  
"But… this is for Tatsuha's sake…"  
Shuichi closed her eyes and kissed Eiri's head. "I don't know why you're so protective of him…"  
Eiri just gave her a weak smile. Shuichi looked at Eiri's eyes.  
"Are you worried about something…? This isn't like you at all…" she said.

Eiri rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder. The lady quickly understood, her husband didn't want to talk about it. Shuichi sighed and continued stroking Eiri's hair.

* * *

Mika heard a sound of music from her purse. She gave Tohru, his baby toy and checked her cell phone. The screen showed Shuichi's name on it.  
"Shuichi…? Hello…?"  
"Hi, Mika-san… I'm so sorry, am I bothering you…?"  
"No, of course not… Tohru and I are waiting Tohma on his office… What's wrong…?"  
"I… want to ask you something…"  
"Sure…! What is it…?"  
Shuichi tells her everything about what just happened between Eiri and Tatsuha, just like what Eiri told her before. "I don't know… if this is just me or not… but somehow… I feel Eiri changed… He`s too protective of Tatsuha…"  
Mika fell silent. She was unsure what she must say to her. But she tried her best to not too… suspicious…  
"Errr… Ummm… He is… just… eh, um…"  
"Mika-san…?"  
"Ah, e, umm… He's over-protective to his little brother… that's all, dear…"  
"Are you sure, Mika-san…?"  
"Of course! Eheheh…! He's always like that…!"  
"Oh… okay…"

When they finished the conversation, Mika sighed and turned off her phone. She stared at her phone long enough, while thinking about her little brother. "What should I tell Shuichi and Tohma about him…?"

"About who…?"

Mika jerked up when a man's voice could be heard from the door. Her husband was back from his meeting. Tohru raised his hands, asking Tohma to hold him. Tohma walked closer to his son and lifted him. Mika chuckled nervously when Tohma looked at her. "Do you want to say something to me…?"  
"Nnn… no! No… There's nothing…" Mika brushed her long brown hair behind her ear.

But Tohma wasn't satisfied with his wife's answer. Mika felt so awkward, when she heard a sigh from Tohma. "Mika… you can tell me everything, whatever's bothering you… I'll try my best to help you…"

Mika fell silent. But she hurriedly adds a cheerful smile on her pretty face. "Thanks, Tohma! But I'm just fine…!"  
Tohma blushed when she hugged him tightly suddenly. Mika's cheerful smile was so suspicious for the President of N.G. But he didn't want to push her more.  
"I'll tell you one day… but this isn't the right time…" said her. Tohma looked at Mika's eyes.  
"Please… give me some time… Then I'll tell you everything…"  
Tohma couldn't say anything, yet he just nodded to her.

**TBC ^^  
R&R please...  
****Next! The trio of ASK appearance!**  


******Thank you very much for lacie411 (Deviantart account) as my beta-reader.**

******Since I read some fanfics about Taki x Tatsuha on , here... The titles are '_Sleepless_' and '_Roommates_'... I started to love this pairing! xD  
And I must said the author of those fanfic are my inspirations! xD I really love you, guys...! ^^**


	3. Run Away

The sky already changed into the dark color of night. All the buildings turned their lights on, and the streets are so bright because of the vehicles' lights. So many people walked on the streets to meet their family on their home, or maybe their pets, or doing their job from office. But most of them want to rest their tired body and soul. The clocks' shows it's near to the bed time.

Tohma opened the car's door, helped Mika and Tohru to enter the car. After most of the cars on parking area gone, some employees on their way back home walking, including the vocalist of ASK.

"_Otsukaresamadeshita_…!" The workers there greeted him on his way back from the recording room.  
"_Otsukaresama_…! See you tomorrow…" Taki waved his hand and left the building.  
"See you, Aizawa-san…! Don't forget, ASK has an interview tomorrow at 10…!"  
"Okay…"

Taki walked through the crowds of people. He could hear so many noises on the street. People talking, the sound of music from stores, the sound of traffic lamp, vehicles everywhere, bicycles' bells, waitress shouting to invite some people to come in to their restaurant or bar…  
But Taki had his mind anywhere else. He keep walked not caring everything he just passed. He stopped when he saw some magazine on the bookstore. He read one of them.

"ASK only have one of their songs on the top 20 lists…"  
While he looked at the top 10 lists, 'Bad Luck' has 3 songs on it.  
He closed the magazine and put it back, sighing. The black haired man continued his way back. The crowd wasn't heard anymore when he was near with his apartment complex. Some street lamps lightened up the street, so the complex wasn't too dark.

"Should I give up…?" He whispered to himself. The winds blow through the trees and brushes. Making a peaceful sound of rustled leaves. Taki closed his eyes and felt the soft wind.

"Should I break up ASK…?"

The wind blowing again, as if giving him an answer for his question. Taki smiled weakly to himself as he looked at the dark sky. Suddenly, he heard something in between the wind. It was from the park near his apartment.

Someone's crying on the park's swing. Taki stopped for some time and started thinking. But he didn't want to intervene in someone's problem. Especially someone he doesn't know. So he just walked away to his apartment.

But the sound of a sniffle and sobbing from the person, made him hesitate. He grunted and turned to the person with a black jacket in the park. He walked slowly to the swing. The vocalist was surprised a little bit when he found out the person is a teenage boy. He's about 17th years old. Taki realized the motorcycle which parked near the park, it must be his.

"Hey, boy… you okay…?" The teen looked at Taki. But the light from the lamp didn't illuminate their faces, so they couldn't see each other's face. The teen wiped his tears. "I, I'm okay…"  
"It's late already… what are you doing here…?" Now he felt like an old man who gave an advice to a boy. _Damn!_  
"I… I… ran away from home…" the cracked voice of the teen, make Taki fell silent in an instant.  
"Wh, what…? Wow… I thought it's just in a drama…" The words came right out of his mouth unconsciously. But Taki regretted what he have said when the teen glared at him. "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean…"  
"Leave me alone!" The boy turned his head away from him. Taki rubbed his head when the boy looked back to his shoes. Both of them say nothing, until the wind blows again. Taki could see the boy's body trembled. And he's sure, he will…

"AHCHOOO!"

Taki sighed and closed his eyes. "I know I'll regret this…" he said desperately.  
Taki looked at the poor boy.  
"Hey… you can stay in my place for a night…"  
Taki did not see his face clearly, but he could see the view of disbelief from the teen's eyes.  
"No, thanks… I can't trust people here…"

"Hey, come on… I'm not a bad guy… well… actually… I was…"  
"What?"  
"N, no! Nothing…!" Taki rubbed his head and thought about what he was talking about. "O, okay then… You'll be fine if I leave you, right…?"  
"Hnnn…"  
When the boy was staring at his shoes again, Taki walked to his apartment, leaving the boy alone.

The black haired vocalist pressed the button when he arrived in the apartment's elevator. He leaned on the wall, waiting until he arrived in his room floor.  
It's only 3 rooms on the 7th floor, but Taki is the only one who lives on that floor. The room was too big for a person. But for a person who likes being alone like Taki, its fine for him.  
Taki slowly dug into his pockets and pulled out his room keys. When he was about to unlock his door, he realized it wasn't locked. An uncomfortable feeling made him to be careful entering the room. But when he heard the sounds of TV, he then threw his bag to the person who was playing the PlayStation in his living room.  
"OUCH! Owww… Hey, Tacchi… What make you so long, man…?" Ma-kun rubbed his head. And Ken-chan appeared from Taki's kitchen. "Sheeesh… there's no food at all…"

"How did you guys enter my room…?"  
"Errr, we… asked the landlord to open your room? Since he knows we're your band mate, and we always come here…" Ma-kun and Ken-chan grinned.  
Taki raised his eyebrows and smile, "Oh, wow… How smart, you guys…! You asked him…? It was so great…!" instead of angry, Taki praised the two of them and smile.  
Ma-kun and Ken-chan looked at each other. But they joined him laughing. "Yeah, man…! Ahahahah…!"  
"We're so smart aren't we…? Ahahahah…!" They're laughing together, but stopped in an instant when Taki's face changed into serious and angry. Now he tried to make his band mate out of his room, while those two were clinging on his door.  
"Get out!" Taki's hardly pushing the door from the inside. Ma and Ken kept trying to stay.  
"NO! Please, Tacchi!"  
"Don't be so cold!"  
"I'll kill you if you dare to enter this room without my permission again!" Taki said and kicking Ma and Ken in the same time.  
"WHAAAA…! But we're your best buddies!"  
"Like the hell I care…!"  
"SO CRUEL! Come on…! It's too late to go home now…!"  
"You're not kids anymore!"  
"But, but…! Tomorrow we have an interview at 10! And your place is the nearest place to NG…! Besides, the wind will make us freeze to death out there!"  
"Yeah! And we'll get sick…! And hungry…! And…"

Taki didn't hear their babbling anymore. He remembered the teenage boy suddenly.  
"Come on, Taki! I'll destroy the '_Booga – King_' for you! The villagers will be so happy and…!" Before Ma continued his PlayStation's game story, Taki opened the door, and that made his friends fall into the room. Taki grabbed his coat and ran out of his room, leave Ma and Ken on the floor overlapping each other.  
"Owww, Ken-chan! Get off!"  
"O, Ouch… H, hey…, Tacchi! Where will you go?"

The elevator door opened onto the ground floor, and Taki ran out to the park near the apartment. His eyes searching for someone… and the boy was still there. He tried to control his breathing and walked closer to the boy. "Hey…So… your still here…?"  
The boy turned to the man who was breathing so hard.  
"Phew… I can't believe… it's summer already… the wind… is so cold… like autumn… isn't it…?"  
"What are you doing here…?" The boy stood up on his spot. Taki made himself go closer to the boy.  
"Look… I found you here… somehow… I feel responsible… so I can't leave you in the windy night like this… And I said something which made you mad before… so…" Taki was still breathing so hard. He had his hands on his knees. "Look… At least…hhh… I still have a heart… I… hhh…"

The teenage boy walked closer to the vocalist. The light of the lamp illuminated his face a little. Taki could see clearly the boy's face now. He felt like stopping his breathing, when he realized… the boy's face looked so similar to Shuichi's husband's face. But the boy's hair wasn't blonde… it's black. And his cobalt eyes looked more gentle and tender. The boy patted Taki's shoulder, while Taki still stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Are you okay…?" The black haired 'Yuki Eiri' said.  
"Wh, Wha… I… Yes! I, I'm fine…!" Taki stood up with his eyes still looking into the boy's eyes. "You…! I mean… What's your name…?"  
The name came from the teen's mouth, "Tatsuha Uesugi…" the 'boy' answered him. 'He' back to the swing and sat down.

"You… are you… Yuki Eiri's brother…? I heard from Shuichi, he has a little brother…"  
Taki's question wasn't answered this time. But Taki saw Tatsuha's face changed. _It looks like he doesn't want to talk about his brother…  
_Taki says nothing to the 'boy'. Tatsuha looked at Taki who just stared at her, "So… what are you doing here…?"  
Taki startled and try to explain to Tatsuha again, "I… I'm sorry about before… And I can't just leave you here alone… So, you can spend a night in my place…"

But Tatsuha just turned her head from the vocalist. Taki sighed and picked Tatsuha's bag near him.  
"Come on…"  
The teen was still silent, but she stood with a sigh, and followed Taki.

Both of them stood quietly in the elevator. Taki glanced at the 'boy' beside him. He rubbed his head uncomfortably. _Sheeeesh! I didn't know, he's my worst enemy's brother… What should I do now?_

"Hey…" the teen broke the silence.  
"What…?"  
"You're Aizawa Taki aren't you…?"  
Taki turned his head and saw the teen's eyes. They were still waiting in the elevator and then arrived at Taki's floor.  
"Yes…" he answered without seeing Tatsuha's eyes.  
"Are you okay with this…? My brother is the 'Yuki Eiri'…"  
Taki closed his eyes silently. He shook his head, hoping he didn't make any mistake for his life this time. "Like I said before… I can't leave you in the park, freezing…"  
Tatsuha leaned on the lift's wall. Taki could see how weak 'he' was. The wind outside make 'him' catches a cold… "Tatsuha-kun… you okay…?"  
"… 'No'…" a whisper came from her mouth.  
"I'll give you some medicine later, don't worry…" Taki tried to not look so worry. But 'he' looks so pale.  
"… 'No'…"  
"Eh, what…?"  
"… 'No'… It's what he always says to me…" Taki surprised when he saw tear from 'his' eyes.  
"Wh, what are you talking ab…?"  
"He always says 'no'!" She's sobbing more. When the elevator door opened, Taki's helped the 'boy' walk to his room. … And he found Ma-kun and Ken-chan playing PS again.

"Yo, Tacchi!"  
"Hey, man…! Wh… who is that boy…?" Ma and Ken pauses their PS game and turned to the teenage 'boy'. Taki helped him to sit on the sofa. But when Tatsuha moaned too dizzy to sit, the man helped her to lie down. Taki opened his medical cabinet and picked some pills and water for Tatsuha.

Ma and Ken recognize the 'boy's face in no time. "WOAAAA! He's Yuki Eiri with black hair!"  
"No, he's Yuki Eiri's little brother… Here, Tatsuha…"  
The keyboardist and the guitarist calmed down after Taki introduced 'him'.

"Hey, boy… Have you eaten…? Here, we have some pizza…" Ma-kun gave Tatsuha some pizza from the plate. But the teen shook her head weakly.  
"No, don't give him pizza… he's sick… I'll make you a hot chicken porridge…"  
"Wow! You can cook? I didn't know…!" Ken amazed and jumped near the vocalist.  
"Only porridge…"  
"Oh…" Ken back to the sofa, disappointed. Since he's hoping he can eat something other than pizza or snacks.  
Taki still in the kitchen, making porridge for the teen, while Ma and Ken accompanying Tatsuha and having some chats with 'him'.

"RUN AWAY FROM HOME?"  
"You shouldn't do this, man!"  
"Why not…?", asked Tatsuha with a weak voice.  
"Well…! It… It's not good! I mean… You still high school… and…!"  
"What's the problem anyway…?" Taki sat beside Tatsuha and gave the bowl of porridge to the 'boy'.

Tatsuha just shook her head softly as an answer. The ASK member looked at each other. Tatsuha ate the porridge slowly. After a few spoonful's of porridge, Tatsuha couldn't hold her tears anymore. She's crying loud in front of Taki and his friends. The three men didn't know what to do.  
"H, hey… Are you okay…?"  
"O, Oi…!"  
But Tatsuha's cry getting louder. Tears flowed from her eyes. Taki stroked her shoulder trying to make her better. Ken-chan gave the teen a blanket, and Ma-kun stroked Tatsuha's back.  
"It's okay… it's okay if you want to cry… You'll feel better…"

After about two hours, Taki with his band mate lie down on the carpet. The TV turned off, yet boxes of food and snacks are scattered on the floor.  
Tatsuha's already in the deep sleep on Taki's sofa. She looks so tired.

"He must have had a really bad time… He ate all the pizzas, a giant bowl of ramen, 2 cheeseburgers, and 3 cans of soda…" Ken said tiredly.  
"Yeah… And I guess, he'd just have some argument with his brother…" Ma continued with what Ken just said.  
"Shut up, guys… I'm so tired… Let me sleep…!" Taki grunted.

Not long, the three men already fellasleep on the floor without caring about any pillows or blankets.

**TBC  
R&R please...  
**

******Thank you very much for lacie411 (Deviantart account) as my beta-reader.**


	4. We are ASK!

**WARNING! OOC Characters!**

An alarm was heard from the table. Taki reached and turned it off. He looked at the time. It was eight-thirty. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Ma-kun and Ken-chan were still sleeping and talking in their sleep.

"Mamaaaa… I want my blanket…"

"Booga-King… Wooohooo…"

Taki shook his head. He stood up and was about to go to the bath room, but he stopped as he saw Tatsuha on his sofa with a warm blanket. Taki's staring at 'him' while the 'boy' was still sleeps peacefully.

"What've I done…? I`m already in a deep shit again now…! He's Eiri Yuki's brother… Run away from home… And now he's here! In my place, for God's sake…!" Taki grunted and rubbed his head in desperate. He looked at the sleeping 'boy' again. After he thought for some minutes, "But somehow… I couldn't just leave him…"

"Yeah… he's just too cute to leave…"

"Yeah… But,… Eh? Wait? What? WHA…?" Ma and Ken had been besides Taki, wide awake the whole time.

"What are you doing? I thought you were still asleep!"

"SSSSHHHH…! Don't wake him up…!"

The trio looked back to the sleeping teen, quietly.

"What did you mean about 'cute'…?" whispered Taki.

"Well, even though he's Eiri-san's little brother… he looks cuter than his brother… Just, look at him!"

"Ken's right… Eiri-san's a thousand times scarier than this boy…"

Taki says nothing to his band mates' comments. But, deep inside his heart, he agreed with them. He still could see a trail of tears on Tatsuha's cheek. And deepest inside his heart, Taki feels quite… glad he let the teen stay there. Taki stood and covered Tatsuha with the blanket till 'his' neck.

"Hey, what time is it…?" Ken looked at his watch. "CRAP!"

"SHHHHHH!" Ma-kun shut Ken's mouth. And Taki glared at his friends, "Would you shut up?".

"What's wrong, man? Would you mind? He's still sleep…!"

"The interview!" Ken-chan tried to speak with a quiet tone, so Ma let his mouth open.

"Hey, we only have 20 minutes to prepare…!"

"Shit! I forget about that!" Now the three of them are busy to packing their things and washing.

Tatsuha opened her eyes. She found herself in a place she didn't know. She rubbed her head, and tried to remember what happened before.

"Oh… Aizawa-san… he helped me last night… Let me to stay in his place… I ate porridge… there were his friends… and…" When Tatsuha remembered how she cried last night, she felt so embarrassed. Crying in front of three men she didn't know and fell asleep…

_Asleep…?_

Tatsuha hurriedly check her clothes. She's still in the same clothes and… looks like there's nothing happened. "Phew… I hope they don't found out…"

She looked around the apartment room. It still dark since the curtain's covered the window. Tatsuha stood and walk crossed the room. When she opened the curtain, the sun shines so bright, entered the room. Tatsuha reflex action kicked in and she closed her eyes. Slowly, she tried to open them again. The teen unlocked the wide sliding window and opened it make a soft wind blows through her black hair. She took a deep breath, and let her bad feeling from last night gone.

Tatsuha gazed at the beautiful views of Tokyo City from Taki's apartment room's window. She still remembers about her and Eiri argument yesterday. Then she ran away from home.

"This is my chance… I don't want to go back to Kyoto… until I have reached my dream… I'm sorry father… brother…" Tatsuha gripped her hands and smiled to herself, to give herself spirit to move on and for her heart. "Good luck for me…!"

Tatsuha turned to look at Taki's room, and realized… The vocalist's room was so… messy… than she remembered. "M, maybe… it was so dark before that I didn't realize…".

Tatsuha saw a note on the table with her name on it. She picked and read it.

_Tatsuha-kun… I leave you breakfast on the kitchen table. We must go to an interview until this afternoon. You can eat whatever you want from the refrigerator. You can use the towel in the cupboard if you want to take a bath…_

_Taki_

Tatsuha smile at the note. Her brother told her about Taki and of course she knows what the ASK vocalist have done to Shuichi before. Her brother still hates him, yet Shuichi forgave Taki and now they are best friends. Tatsuha has no idea, how Shuichi can have a really big heart to forgive a person who had done something horrible so her. She always says, _'… it was so easy to blame, but it was hard to forgive… I don't want to live with my past haunting me... And people should always get a second chance…'_

"Maybe Shuichi's right… he's not that bad of a bad guy… He didn't leave me there last night and he took care of me when I was sick…" Tatsuha turned her gaze to the messy room again. "Well… I can't just leave this room like this before I go… I'll clean it up after having a bath and breakfast…"

She went to the bathroom. Before she entered, she opened the cupboard to take a towel. But when she opened it, the entire towels were fall. "WHOAAAA…!"

"What the…! His cupboard is messy too…! All the towels aren't even folded... Sheeesh..." After folded all the towels and then put them back into the closet, Tatsuha entered the bathroom with a towel in her hand.

Toothbrushes and toothpaste weren't in their place. Some bottles of men's perfume were near the bathtub, Shampoo and liquid soap were open. Tatsuha lost her words. She sighed and entered the messy bathroom.

After the bath, Tatsuha came out from the bathroom, which she had been cleaning. As she dried her hair with a towel, she walked through the messy living room to the kitchen.

All the dirty dishes were in the sink, she didn't know how long the dishes had been there. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the kitchen. A dirty saucepan still on the stove, she could tell it was the saucepan for making porridge for her last night. Some dirty frying pan near the stove. Some dirty coffee cups, Tatsuha saw some coffee even didn't mix evenly. "Maybe they're in hurry…"

But the coffee and sugar place were leaving open. The trashcans were so full with trash, eggshells on the floor.

Tatsuha was at a loss for words. She turned to the table. There was bread with an omelette there. The teen sighed with relieve. "At least, I can eat first…". Tatsuha sat and took a fork. When she had her first bite, she sighed again. "Maybe I should make my omelette by myself…"

Ken-chan's wristwatch showed 17.30 o'clock. They had just finished their interview, and could go back now.

The keyboardist stretched his body. "I'm so tired…"

"Yeah… Hey, Tacchi… can we spend the night in your place again…? I'm too tired to go back to my own apartment…" Ken agreed with Ma. But Taki just stood and leave them. "Nope, back to your own place…!"

"Oh, come on..! Please…!"

"Yeah, we can order some Chinese food for dinner, or…"

"No! No! And NO!" But the two of them keep following Taki to his apartment, whining on their way. Even in the elevator, until they arrived on Taki's floor.

"Come on…! You let Tatsuha to spend a night there… why not us…?"

"Because you entered my room without my permission… AGAIN!" Ma and Ken grinned and rubbed their head while Taki unlocked his door "Besides, maybe Tatsuha is already go…"

Taki stopped when he saw Tatsuha's shoes still there. "Tatsuha…? Are you still here…?" the black haired men removed his jacket and entered his room. Ma and Ken put their shoes away and closed the door.

"Hey, who let you guys in?"

"Awww…! Tacchi! Come oooon…!"

Taki grunted and left them in front of the front door. Ma and Ken followed Taki into his apartment.

Taki, Ma, and Ken stopped and say nothing, while their eyes observed the room. All clean, even the smell is fresh! It took 5 minutes for them to realize the room…

"Wrong room…! Sorry…! We didn't mean to trespass…!"

"Wrong floor…!"

Ma and Ken turned in unison to the door. "No, guys… This is MY room…" said Taki after he saw some his shoes on the shoes cabinet.

"Yeah, who are you kidding?" Ma chuckled sarcastically and Ken checked the door's number.

"Hey, yo… Tacchi! This room has the same number as your door…!"

"Guys…, THIS is MY room…!" Taki glared at his band mates. Suddenly he heard someones moan from the living room. Taki and his friends walked to the living room and found Tatsuha fell asleep on the sofa.

"Don't tell me… He cleaned up all of the rooms… by himself…?" Ma asked with disbelief.

"Maybe he called his animal friends… You know… it's like in the** 'Disney's Enchanted'** movie…!" Ken added. Taki rolled his eyes. He continued observe all the rooms. Kitchen, bathroom, laundry, dishes, the floor, windows… everything was… was so clean. No dust anywhere. The trashcan was empty. The cabinets had their stuffneatly organized. The only room that wasn't cleaned up was Taki's room, since he locked it before. He then went back to the living room, after observing all his rooms.

"Wow… I can't believe this is your apartment anymore, Tacchi…", now Taki agreed with Ma-kun.

"Nnnnhhhh…"

The ASK trio looked at the 'boy'. 'He' rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Hn? Oh… You're home…"

The ASK member just stared at the teen. Tatsuha looked up to them one by one, puzzled.

"What time it is…? Oh! Six a clock…! Sorry…! I'll go now… Thank you very much for your help yesterday…", she took her bag and jacket. But before Tatsuha went to the door, Taki and his friends stopped her.

"Whoaaa…! Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" Taki pulled Tatsuha's arm carefully.

"Stop!Stop!"

"It's dark outside already!" Ma-kun and Ken-chan tried to comfort the confused teen and helped 'him' back to the sofa.

Tatsuha looked at them with puzzled face again. "What…? I, I must find a place to stay…! I'm running away from home, remember?"

"I know! I know…! See, can we talk about it…?" Taki sat beside the teen.

Tatsuha sighed and put down her bag back. "I don't want to…"

The trio looked at each other. "Err… why…?" asked Ken softly.

Tatsuha grunted, "Look, I`m already embarrassed myself with crying in front of you yesterday… I, I…"

"Hey…"

Suddenly Taki spoke up, "If you're embarrassed about that, it's okay… But I want you to know, we don't mind at all… It's just… I want to ask you something… Did you… clean up my apartment by… by yourself…?"

Tatsuha nodded. Ma-kun and Ken-chan looked at each other with amazed.

"Did you call your animal frie… OUCH!" Taki smacked Ken's head, before the keyboardist continued his unimportant question.

"I'm so sorry if I bothered you yesterday…" Tatsuha hung her head low.

"No, no! Of course not…!" Taki, Ma-kun, and Ken-chan could see the black haired Uesugi wasn't comfortable around them, so the three of them stop asking questions. Especially when Taki realized, Tatsuha didn't see them in their eyes. 'He' looked so awkward.

"By the way… there's no food or ingredients in the refrigerator… So I couldn't cook for you, guys… I'm sorry…"

"Oh? So you haven't eat…?" asked Taki. Tatsuha just nodded again.

Taki rubbed his head. "I'm sorry… I rarely check my refrigerator… Umm… Well…, we're planning to order some food… But what if we have dinner outside…?" Tatsuha thinking for some time, but he nodded again. Taki smile and helped Tatsuha to stand. "Let's go…"

In the restaurant, Taki ordered two _katsudon_ for Tatsuha and himself. Ken ordered _ramen_, while Ma ordered _udon_.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly… Well… You can call me Ma-kun… And this is Ken-chan… And that is… Taki, or Tacchi… We're ASK!" Ma-kun and Ken-chan made a team-pose, while Taki just grunted and rolled his eyes, irritated with his band mate's attitudes. "Stop it! It's embarrassing!"

Tatsuha smiled and bowed her head to the ASK band.

"Thank you, Ma-san, Ken-san, and Aizawa-san… for your help yesterday… I'm Uesugi Tatsuha… Just call me Tatsuha…". Taki rolled his eyes again when his friends giggled and rubbed their head shyly, after Tatsuha called them with 'san'.

_'He is definitely different with his brother...'_ thought the trio of ASK.

"Well… Tatsuha-kun… Why did you run away from home…?" asked Ken carefully. Three of them were so curious. But they tried not to make Tatsuha uncomfortable again with their questions. Tatsuha sighed.

"Nothing… I just… have an argued with my brother… That's all…"

Taki, Ma, and Ken fell silent as a waiter came and brought their orders. The ASK trio let Tatsuha enjoyed 'his' food. 'He' looks so starve. No wonder… after cleaned up all the rooms, 'he' must be very hungry.

"Mm, I… want to thank you for cleaned up my room…"

Tatsuha looked at Taki's eyes. He smile and he nodded his head. "It is I who must say it… Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick and let me sleep on your sofa…"

"Hey, Tatsuha-kun…! How did you do it in a really short time? I'll need at least 3 days to clean them all up…!" Ken says. "Yeah… all the rooms are so clean, the laundry, dishes… everything!" Ma-kun added.

"Well, my father is a monk… and my house is a temple… I'm used to cleaning everything by myself, and I cook for both of us… Since only father and me live in a big temple…" Tatsuha sighed and continue eating his food.

"Huh? Monk…? Wait a minute… So Eiri-san and you are…" Ken wasn't sure about his question, but Tatsuha smile and answered the question. "Actually, my brother was my father's heir as a monk… But he refused and married Shuichi… And my sister married Tohma-nii… It's I`m the only heir now… Although… I… don't want to… " Tatsuha voice was getting slow. Taki, Ken, and Ma could see the sadness on Tatsuha's face. So they tried to not to ask any more question.

"Hey, if you want to eat more, don't hesitate to ask, okay? You're so skinny… It'll be easier to get sick…"said Taki. But Tatsuha just smiled weakly. "Actually, this is because of too much study when I had my final exam… I didn't sleep in about three days…"

"WHAT? Hey, you need more sleep at night before an exam, you know?" Ma-kun suddenly shouted. Some guests stared at them. Ken stood and apologized, "Sorry, sorry! We didn't mean to bother you people…! Please continue your dinner…! _Dozo_… _dozo_…! Eheheh…"

As he sat down, Taki sighed. "Like you would care if you had a test when we were still in high school…"

Ma-kun glared at Taki, "I'm sorry, Mr. Smart Guy… But at least I could pass my high school years…"

"… With so much hard work and our teacher's with their threat…" Ken-chan and Taki tried to hold their laugh so hard. Ma-kun just sniffled to his friends.

Tatsuha could see, the three of them were best friends since they were in high school. They talked so much about their funny moments in high school.

After having a dinner, they back to Taki's apartment. Tatsuha walked in between the three men.

"Hey, by the way… Tatsu, how old are you…?"

"I'm seventeen now…"

"Aaaah… being a teenager… my most delightful time…" said Ken-chan. Ma-kun and Taki laughed at the keyboardist. "Hey… we're still about twenties… You look like an old man…"

"Yeah, man… I still remember when Kumi-chan rejected you…" teased Ma-kun.

"NOOOOOO! Don't make me remember that, Ma-kun!" Taki shook his head, laughing, when Ken was clinging on Ma-kun's neck and made him choke.

Tatsuha laughed too. Ken patted 'his' head friendly like his own little brother. And Ma-kun told them some jokes which make the other laugh.

Taki looked at the teen. 'His' height is about Taki's shoulder, but for a teenage-boy, he's so skinny.

Somehow, he worries if the runaway teen found no place to stay.

"Hey, Tat… Have you found a place to stay while you run away from home…?" asked Taki. Tatsuha shook her head. "No, but I'll find one… don't worry…"

Now Ma-kun and Ken-chan turned to worry about the teen. Taki sighed deeply.

"You can stay at my place…" Tatsuha looked at the vocalist's eyes in disbelief. "Is, is it okay…?"

Taki nodded. "It's my gratitude, since you cleaned up my apartment…"

"Hey! Can we spend a night at your ap…?"

"NO!"

Tatsuha sweat dropped when Ma-kun and Ken-chan clinging on Taki's waist. Begging and whining, asking him to let them spend a night with Tatsuha. Taki tried so hard to get away from them. And in the end, Taki and Tatsuha walked together to the apartment, without Ma-kun and Ken-chan.

At Taki's apartment, Tatsuha dropped her body on Taki's sofa. She closed her eyes gently. Taki sat down near her.

"Hey, Tat… What if… your brother … is looking for you… while you're in my place… And he found out…? You know… I don't want to deal with him anymore…". Tatsuha smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at Taki. Shuichi told her, although Taki is not their enemy anymore, but Eiri and Taki still hate each other.

"I'll tell him the truth and defend you… Don't worry… You're… not scared, are you…?" Taki glared and the teen that was beside him grinned. "Of course not!"

Tatsuha laughed when Taki throw her a pillow. "Hey, I know my brother is scary… It's okay…"

Taki grunted and stood. Before he leaves to go to his room, Tatsuha realized maybe she could sleep in a room if she asked him. "Mmm, Aizawa-san… Where can I sleep…?"

Taki turned to Tatsuha, while she stood in the middle of living room. "Uh, oh… well… Ummm, … Just a minute…"

There was a door before the bathroom and Taki's room near the hall. Tatsuha remember the small room she cleaned before. There's a small bed and small table in it. There's a window, and still there's air conditioner there. "This is a guest room… I never used it before…"

"Huh? What if Ma-san and Ken-san spend a night in here…? Where do they sleep…?"

"Naaah, they always sleep on the living room…"

"On a carpet…?"

"Yup, they don`t even don't care about a pillow or blanket… they can sleep everywhere…"

Tatsuha raised her eyebrows. "You're a really cold guy…"

"Hey, they always come without permission, eat my food, and mess up my room… I don't think I have to care about those two troublemakers…!" Taki just grunted as he heard Tatsuha's giggled.

Taki let Tatsuha check around the small room. She came in to the room, while Taki leaned on the door. It's a nice and comfortable room actually. Especially when she tried the bed.

"This is nice… Thank you Aizawa-san…".

Taki smile, "Taki…"

"Huh…?"

"You can just call me Taki…"

"Oh, okay… Taki-san…"

"Well… good night, then…"

"Good night… OH! Ta, Taki-san…!" Taki was about to leave the room. But when Tatsuha called his name, he stopped and turned back to the teen. "Yes?"

Tatsuha played with her finger and looked at Taki's eyes.

"Ummm… can I ask you something…?"

Taki raised his eyebrows and crossed his hands in front of his chest as he leaned back to the door. "Sure…"

"Ummm… as long as I stay here… could you… knock the door before you enter this room and let me tell you if you can open the door for you…?"

Taki raised his eyebrows again. "Sure… But… may I know… why did you ask that…?"

Tatsuha gulped a little. She has a really big secret she couldn't say to him. "Eh, I… I… live in a priestess family… so I can't let people see me without clothes or something covering me…"

"Eh? But we're both guy…I think it's okay to…"

Tatsuha's gazed at Taki which made him fall silent. The black haired teen eyes showed a really pleading gaze.

Taki sighed and nodded. "Okay then…" He could understand Tatsuha's request yet he still feels so weird.

Tatsuha smile in relief. "Thank you very much…!"

"No prob… Good night…"

"Good night, Taki-san…"

Taki opened his room door and closed it behind him. The room was so dark since he never turns on the lights in his room. He dropped his body onto his large bed and stared at the ceiling long enough.

"If I let him stay in here, while he's running away from home…" thought him. "His brother will kill me… I'm in a really deep shit…!"

******TBC**  
R&R please... ^^

******Thank you very much for lacie411 (Deviantart account) as my beta-reader.**


	5. Don't tell

**WARNING! OOC Characters!**

* * *

The next morning, Taki awake by his alarm clock. His hand tried to reach the noisy clock and turned it off. The clock showed 07.00 a clock in the morning. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

As he walked out from his dark bedroom, he could hear the Nittle Grasper song from the living room. The teenage 'boy' was humming the song while it was being played on the radio. Taki could tell, Tatsuha used to get up early to prepare breakfast for 'his' family, in this case, 'his' father. Tatsuha poured some hot water into a cup on the table and turned and faced the sleepy singer.

"Oh, good morning, Taki-san… I make you a breakfast…"

There're two cups of coffee, toasted breads with omelettes. It looked delicious for someone who never had breakfast at home before, like Taki.

"Let me wash my face first…" While Taki turned to the bathroom, Tatsuha sat down to wait for him to eat breakfast.

The singer was back from the bathroom, and sat near the high school 'boy'. Taki fell silent when he had a bite of his omelette. Tatsuha's cooking was more delicious than his. "This is great…"

Tatsuha looked at the older guy. "Huh? N, no… this is just bread and omelette… that is a simple dish to make…"

Taki chuckled, "Even for a simple dish, I can't make it good…"

Tatsuha remembered the breakfast she ate yesterday. After she had her first bite, she decided to make it by herself. She smiled as she remembered it.

"Well… How long you planning to run away from home…?" Taki looked at Tatsuha's eyes, but the teen's eyes just stared at her food. "I… don't know… But please, don't tell my brother and Shuichi… Tohma-nii and Mika nee-san too…"

Taki sighed. "Well… I don't want anything to do with your family, okay…? So let me stay out of this problem… Which unfortunately I'm already in it…"

Tatsuha giggled when Taki rolled his eyes. "Okay, besides… that's what I want…"

After the black haired vocalist finished his breakfast, he gets ready to go to . Tatsuha still on her seat, drink her coffee. When Taki put his black jacket and shoes on Tatsuha was calling him before he went.

"Wait..! Taki-san…!"

"Huh?"

"Umm… your refrigerator is empty… Maybe you want me to buy something… so when you back I can cook something for you…?"

Actually Taki never ate at his 'home' since he always buys food or he doesn't eat at all sometimes. But he can't let Tatsuha starve. So Taki pulled his wallet and gave her some sheets of thousand yen.

"Okay… just don't waste them… Oh there's a supermarket near here… But you must be careful since it's near too… If you don't want to be seen by your family from NG…"

Tatsuha nodded and keep the money on her pocket. "Thank you…"

"I'm off…"

Tatsuha waved her hand after Taki walked out from the room. "_Kiotsukete_…" The vocalist smiled at 'him'. "_Ittekimasu_...".

Taki just walked to , because his apartment isn't too far from the office. From the front of his apartment building, he looked at his window room from a far. He felt so worried about Tatsuha. "I hope his family doesn't realize he's with me now…".

* * *

"Bye, Mommy…!"

"Bye, Riku…" Shuichi kissed her son's forehead and Riku gave her a tight hug. The little boy ran to his daddy's office room to give him a kiss which he had given his mommy. Riku ran through the kitchen and waved to a black cat on the chair. "Bye, Noir…!"  
The black cat just sits still and meowing a little to the boy.

Noir is a black cat which Eiri gave to Shuichi, when the vocalist was in a really deep stress. When she had to face all the bad gossips and issues about her, she needed a friend beside her. Eiri always tried to comfort and support her. But he thought it wasn't enough. Sometimes he found his wife, alone, when she cried or just sat with her head on her palm. So Eiri gave a kitty to his dear wife as a pet. Since then, Shuichi was never seen without the black cat by her side. And because of that, all of Shuichi's fans thought the black cat is 'Bad Luck's mascot.

Riku put his shoes on while the school bus waited him outside. Shuichi greeted by her son's teacher. Some of his friends waved their hands to her from the bus. "Hi, Riku's Mama…!" Shuichi waved back to the kids. "Hello, children…"

After Riku sat on the bus with his friends, the bus was about to leave to pick up another student.

Shuichi then gets ready to go to . She looked for her husband, and she always found him in his office room. "Eiri Dear… I'm off…"

Eiri stopped typing and saw his wife stood on the door. "Oh, okay…" The writer took of his glasses as he saw his wife was biting her lips. "What's wrong, Shu?"

Shuichi looked at her husband's golden eyes. She walked closer to the blonde novelist. "Eiri… Have you called Tatsuha…?"

"Huh? What for…?"  
"Well, he left with a really terrible feeling yesterday… I think… you must call him…"  
Eiri fell silent in his wife's embrace. Shuichi stroked Eiri's blond hair lovingly. He sighed and eyed Shuichi deeply. "I'll call him later…"

Shuichi showed him a smile and hugged him tightly. "I`ll leave now…"  
"See you later…"

Suddenly Noir jumped to Shuichi's shoulder and meowed to the couple. Both of them chuckled and patted its head. "Yeah… see you later too, Noir…"

* * *

Everybody was so busy in . So many people passed by in the building to do their activities. Shuichi came into the building. The receptionist ladies greeted her. "Good morning, Shuichi-san… and Noir…!". Shuichi smile to them. The black cat on her shoulder meowed to the ladies. Both of them giggled and waved their hands to the kitty.

Shuichi continued her way to the elevator. She could see Hiro and Suguru on the third floor, talking and joking with Noriko and Ma-kun. Ken-chan just came to the lobby. He waved to the pink haired lady.

"Yo…! Shuichi…!"  
"Good morning, Ken-chan…"

Ken let Shuichi to enter the elevator first, and he pressed the button to go to the third floor.

"You're not with Taki…?"  
"Oh, no… he'll arrive later… He has someone at his apartment so…" Suddenly Ken shut his mouth quickly.  
_'DAMN! I forget Tatsuha is her husband's brother! And he's running away from home!'_

"Ken…? What's wrong?" Shuichi realized the A.S.K's keyboardist was going pale.  
"Eh, a, umm…! N, nothing!" Ken shook his head panicking. "Ah, uuuh… errr… How is your family? Are they good? Your son? And… your husband…?"

Shuichi looked at him puzzled. Ken's questions were so random and he looked like hiding something.

"Well, they're fine… Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! Sure! I'm great!"

Ken just realized a black cat on Shuichi's shoulder blinked at him. "Oh, hi… Noir!"  
But the kitty just turned her head slowly and rested again on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi was curious with Ken's random acted. He really looked so uncomfortable.

_'Looks like Shuichi and her husband don't know yet about Tatsuha… If they found out, I'll die… Ma-kun will die…! Tacchi will die! A.S.K. WILL DIE…!'_

While Ken's panicking, screaming in his mind and sweating so much, Shuichi just shrugged and hoping he'll be fine. The elevator door opened at third floor. Shuichi walked forward to her friends.

"Good morning, Shuu…!" Noriko greeted her.

"Good morning, Noriko-san, Hiro, Suguru, and Ma…"

Before Shuichi finished the guitarist's name, Ken pulled Ma-kun as fast as typhoon and leaves the group confused.

"HEY! What's up, man?" Ma-kun protested at his buddy after he brought him to toilet and locked the door.

"Phew… w, wait…hhh… let me, hhh… breathe… hhh…" Ken leaned on the door and took a deep breath.

"Geez, I almost say that thing…"

"About what…?"

"About Tatsuha…! Looks like Shuichi and Eiri-san doesn't know about Tatsuha running away… yet…"

"That's dangerous, man…"

They crouched and had their heads on their palm. "This is so scary… he can kill us easily…"

"We must tell Tacchi about this… Come on, man…!"

They hurriedly unlocked the door, but when they opened it, Tacchi stood there. He was about to open the toilet door. Three of them fell silent with their mouth opened. Somehow, three of them could feel a cold wind blowing. Taki raised his eye brows as he had few steps away from his band mates. Ma and Ken could read what he will say…

"So… you… guys…"

"WHOAAA! MAN! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE…!"  
"NO! THIS IS NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINKING ABOUT!"

"But you guys locked the door…"

"THAT WASN'T MEAN WE'RE 'DOING' SOMETHING ON THERE…!"

"Ooookaaaay…" Taki looked at them with suspicious eyes. Ma and Ken rolled their eyes.

"Look… There's something important you must know…!" Ken tried to focus at the main problem. Taki raised one of his eyebrows. "And what is that…?"

The vocalist continued his way to the toilet to wash his hands. Ma and Ken waited him outside. Taki came out from the toilet and walked to the recording room with Ma and Ken.

The guitarist and the keyboardist told him about Shuichi and Eiri didn't know yet about Tatsuha and that they were worried about the teen's hiding place at Taki's place.

Taki fell silent. But he keeps thinking about Tatsuha and his conversation at breakfast.

He just shrugged. "As long as they don't know about Tatsuha, I think it'll be just fine…"

The keyboardist and the guitarist had their jaw dropped. "ARE YOU CRAZY? IF HE FOUND OUT HE WILL KILL US…!"

"Who will kill you…?"

Ma and Ken screamed like girls, when a lady with pink hair stood behind them with her black cat in her arms.

"Shu, Shu, Shuichi…!"

"Errrr… no! Nothing…! We… errr… were… just… talking about a movie…! About the villain who got scared because the main character found the villain's hiding place…! Because the villain kidnapped his sister! That's all…!"

Taki glanced at Ken in annoyance, but the keyboardist just shrugged at him. Somehow, Ken's fake story made Taki feel like a bad guy.

Shuichi just smiled and nodded. She let the black cat climbed down and crawling near her legs.

"What a nice story… By the way, I just want to tell you… I think one of you must have lost your cellphone… Tohma-san found it on lobby…"

"My cell phone…!" Taki and Ken rolled their eyes after Ma-kun realized something missing from his pocket. Shuichi giggled and asked permission to leave as her black cat followed her.

"She really doesn't know about it… yet…" Ken sighed and whispered to his friends.

"What should we do, Tacchi…?"

Taki just shrugged and turned to the elevator. "Just see later…"

* * *

******TBC**  
R&R please... ^^

******Thank you very much for lacie411 (Deviantart account) as my beta-reader.**


	6. Some people who know

At the supermarket, Tatsuha was looking around on the vegetables section. She already had some fishes, meats, fruits, spices… She looked at her shopping list for the several time. Some of them were checked.  
"I think… this is enough…"  
She went to the cashier with her groceries on the basket.

The supermarket wasn't crowded at all even though it was so big. Tatsuha felt free to buy anything she wanted there. But of course, she still must be careful, if her family was there.

The lady in the cashier smile at her and checked all the groceries in Tatsuha's basket. The lady named _'Makurada Junko'_. Tatsuha could read the name from the tag that the lady wore. The teen paid her with Taki's money after the lady finished put all the groceries into a shopping bag.

"Here's the change… Thank you very much, Miss…"

Tatsuha froze and her eyes got wide. "M, miss…?" she whispered in horror. The brown haired lady looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong, Miss…?"

"I… err… How did you…? How did you know… That I am a girl…?" asked Tatsuha in whispered with her true voice, although there's only one or two persons there and they're far away from cashier.

"Well… I can tell from your hands…" said Junko as she pointed at Tatsuha's hand.

"Wh, what's wrong with my hands?" Tatsuha's gone panick. Junko just giggled.

"I meet so much people since I work here… Somehow, I can see the differences between boys or girls, man or woman hands easily… Besides, your hand is a hand of people who always do housework. Tatsuha looked at her own hands. In fact she always does housework in her family's temple, since the older Uesugi is too old to do housework.

"Well… I guess I just got lucky… Boys hands are look alike with girls' hands nowadays …" She giggled again. Tatsuha smile groggily at her. "I, I'm sorry… Err, Junko-san… My name is Tatsuha… Tatsuha Uesugi…"

The brunette listened to her carefully, because Tatsuha whispered to her in her conversation.

"Would you… keep this as a secret…? About my identity as a girl…"  
Junko raised her eyebrow. "Eh? Why…?"  
"I… I have some reasons I can't tell… I'm so sorry…"

Junko fell silent. She sighed and smile to the girl who had a pleading gazed at her. "Hnnn…Well, I'm not a pushy person… I'll keep your secret then…"

Tatsuha smiled in relief. They became friends so fast. "I'll be shopping in here again next time…"

"I'll wait you, Tatsu…!"

* * *

Tatsuha went back to Taki's apartment. She walked with joy. The neighborhoods there made her relaxed. The park was so peace and shady because of the trees. The street wasn't crowded at all. Tatsuha could see the city's buildings including building from a far. "I hope I can take the test in time… before my family find me here…". She said to herself.

When Tatsuha arrived at Taki's apartment building, she saw an old woman tried to pick up some garbage bags into the trash can. But the garbage bags were too heavy for her. Tatsuha hurriedly help her.

"Oh, thank you, young man…" the granny thanked to her after Tatsuha closed the trash can.

Tatsuha smile at her as she picked her shopping bag. "It's okay, _baa-san_…"

"Do you live here…? I never see you before…" The granny looked at her closely. Tatsuha gulped, she doesn't want to be a burden to Taki. "I… I live with my friend here… But, just for some days… So, I…"

"Who's your friend…?"

"Ta, Taki Aizawa…" she gulped again.

"Aizawa-san…? I didn't know he had another friend besides those _clowns_…" The old lady tapped her finger to her chin.

"_Clowns_…?" asked Tatsuha.

"Aizawa-san always called his friends as clowns… They're Ma and Ken… My husband is the landlord of this apartment… Actually Aizawa-san always asks my husband to not to let them come into his room… But I think that cold guy needs more friends… I'm glad he still has you… Oh, what's your name, dear…?" asked the white haired lady.

"I'm Uesugi Tatsuha… Just call me Tatsuha…"

The old lady smiles to her. "My name is Tomomi, _Tomomi Yagi_… You can ask me anything if you need my help, dear…". Tatsuha bowed to her politely.

* * *

Tatsuha unlocked the door. She took her shoes off and brought the groceries to the kitchen after she closed the door. The kitchen looked so much cleaner than before, since Tatsuha made the whole kitchen clean and everything was neatly arranged. She put the groceries in the refrigerator and took some of them to cook for dinner.

"I wonder… what should I make for dinner…?" She had her hands on her hips while thinking.

The teen fell silent as she looked at the groceries.

* * *

Taki was on his way home at 8 pm. He stroked his neck and cleared his throat several times.

"Geez, I hope I don't get sick… Rehearsal makes me so tired…"

Taki was about to press the elevator button, but a voice called his last name politely so he turned around to see the landlord with his wife carrying a covered plate in her hands. It looked like there was something on the plate.

"Aizawa-san… long time no see…" _Koji Yagi_, the old man with the glasses smiled at him.

Taki bowed to the old couple. "A, Yagi-san… _konbanwa_…"

"It's good for you to have a roommate, yes…?"

"H, huh…?"

Taki was quite surprised when the old lady talked about Tatsuha, who helped her one afternoon. He, even, cooked something for the landlord's family and chatted for a long time at their house. And it looked like they didn't mind at all that the teenager was stay at Taki's place.

"Honestly, we really like the boy… We already talked… So, he can stay here if he wants… I think he'll be a good roommate for you, since… maybe you need a friend besides those '_clowns_'… Please take good care of him…"

Taki sweat dropped when the old couple bowed to him, asking him to taking care of Tatsuha as long as he's staying here. They were not even Tatsuha's parents or relatives.

Tomomi-san handed Taki a plate with something covered on it. "This is our thank you… for the soup and the fish it was very delicious… I can only cook this… please tell him that we are very grateful…"

In the elevator, Taki stared at the covered plate in his hand while he waited to arrive on his floor. It smelled so good. But Taki's mind was not thinking about what's inside the covered plate, but he was thinking about the teenager that already made the landlord's family like him so much. Taki knew that, Koji-san and Tomomi-san have two children, a girl named Akane, and a boy named Kosei. They are studying abroad, in America. So maybe the old couple feels lonely without their children here. And Tatsuha made them find that something was missing in their lives.

Taki unlocked the door and then closed it. He walked to the living room and he found Tatsuha in the kitchen. Tatsuha turned as 'he' heard someone coming. "Oh, Taki-san… _Okaerinasai_…!"

For someone who has never had a roommate before like Taki, he felt weird when someone greeted him and welcomed him home. "Oh, uh… _tadaima_…"

Taki gave Tatsuha the gift from Tomomi-san. When Tatsuha uncovered the plate, and 'his' face brightened. "Oh! Waaaw…! _Sashimi Sushi_…!"

Taki took his jacket off. He looked at Tatsuha in 'his' apron. The teenager looked like 'he' used to cook before. The table was already for them to eat dinner.

"Taki-san… Dinner's ready… do you want to eat now…?"

"Huh? Err, sure…"

"But before dinner, would you _please_ put your jacket and bag somewhere _but the floor_…?"

Tatsuha crossed her hands in front of her chest, seeing Taki with annoyed eyes. Of course the older guy looked puzzled at the teen. "Eh? Why…?"

"Since I cleaned up your room, that doesn't mean you can mess it up again… I know this is YOUR room and YOUR property, but please keep your room clean… would you?"

Tatsuha's strict attitude made Taki speechless. But he remembered immediately about Tatsuha's story at the restaurant before. The teenager was born in a priestess family, and more importantly 'his' father is a monk. So the singer just did nothing but obeyed the teen. He took his bag and jacket from the floor and put them on the sofa.

"Wash your hands first, please…?"

Taki stopped as he heard Tatsuha's voice before he sat to dinner. The singer sighed and did just what Tatsuha said.

Tatsuha gave a bowl of rice to Taki. Tomomi-san was right, the soup and the fried fish are very delicious. _'Tatsuha always cooked for his father, so no wonder he has this kind of skill...'_ thought Taki.

Taki didn't realize that Tatsuha was looking at him. The singer ate so much. In reality, it was because of Tatsuha's cooking, this was Taki's first time eating at home with very delicious food. "If you're still hungry, you can eat the _sushi_ from Tomomi-san…" Tatsuha said as she ate her dinner. Taki nodded and continued eating his dinner without talking. And that make Tatsuha look at the singer with a worried expression.

"Taki-san…? Are you okay? You're so quiet…" asked the teen softly then Taki raised his eyebrows.

"Huh…? Is that okay for you…?" Tatsuha was puzzled when Taki asked 'him' that.

"About what…?"

"I thought since you live in a priestess family, you don't talk when you're eating… You know… strict table manner…"

Tatsuha giggled, "Well… I'm not that strict… Even my father likes to talk with me when we eat together…" Taki listened to the teen as they ate their dinner.

"Since _Aniki_ and _Aneki_ leave our house… it's so lonely… I was about 7 or 8 years old when they left… My dad has always been my friend he asks me a lot of things like… asking about my days, my school… We talk so much…"

"He must be a really good father…"

Tatsuha looked at the guy smiling at her. Tatsuha smiles back to him sweetly. "Yes he is…"

Suddenly, a guilty and sad feeling covered the run-away teen. She left her father alone in Kyoto, and told him nothing about her condition now. Tatsuha stopped eating and stared at her plate blankly.

_'What is the most important thing for the future now…? Family…? Or my dream…?'_

Taki finished his dinner and quickly realized the teen who sat in front of him hadn't moved an inch. "Tatsuha-kun…?"

No answer…

"Tatsuha? Are you okay…?"

Tatsuha looked at Taki's eyes. The singer fell silent as he saw Tatsuha's sad and guilty gazed.

"Wh… What should I do…? I, I left him… alone…"

Taki didn't know what to say… Taki just looked at the confused teen's eyes. Taki felt very miserable when Tatsuha showed 'his' sad face to him. But the raven haired teen couldn't be blamed. 'He' just wanted to reach 'his' dream.

Taki stood and stroked Tatsuha's shoulder gently. "You want to call your dad…?"

The singer sighed as there was no answer from the younger 'guy'. "Looks like… Shuichi and your family don't know about you yet…"

Tatsuha looked up at the singer. "R, really…? How come?" Taki just shrugged. Tatsuha was deep in thought with her eyes on her unfinished dinner on the table.

As Tatsuha remembered, before when she went to Tokyo, she told her father the she would stay with her brother. Maybe her father thinks that she is with Eiri right now. And Eiri thinks Tatsuha's already back to Kyoto.

"I… Maybe I'll call him tomorrow…" Taki fell silent at Tatsuha's answer. But he nodded soon after and patted the teen's head. "Suit yourself…"

Somehow, Taki's touch on her head made the 'boy' feel calmer. Tatsuha knew he would let her choose what she wants without pushing her with his ideas and in addition make her confused.

_'But I have a secret identity to hide… I must be careful…'_

**TBC...**

**Since Tatsuha is gender-bender here... please be careful about the 'he' and 'she' stuffs there...  
Some of them are Tatsuha's POV and some other are people who don't know about Tatsuha's identity. But for Eiri, Mika, and their father, sometimes they use 'her/she' to Tatsuha, but when they're talking with other people who don't know, they call Tatsuha as 'him/he'. **


	7. Where are you?

_Somehow, Taki's touch on her head made the 'boy' feel calmer. Tatsuha knew he would let her choose what she wants without pushing her with his ideas and in addition make her confused._

_'But I have a secret identity to hide… I must be careful…'_

* * *

Suddenly both of them heard the bell from the front door ring. Tatsuha let Taki open the door while she finished her dinner and washed the dishes. Before she took some soap, Tatsuha heard some rumbling voices from the living room that came closer to the kitchen. And Taki's two 'clowns' showed up with some shopping bags in their hands.

"TATSUHA-KUUUUN…!"  
"WHAZZUP, MAAAAAN…!"  
"I SAID GET OOOOUUUUT…!"

Tatsuha sweat dropped when the two decided to hide behind her back away from Taki. Tatsuha could see clearly why the singer really hated those two when they came and disturbed his peace time.

"Get out! NOW!"

"Geez…! Tacchi! We brought some snacks for Tatsuha-kun…!"  
"Yeah…! We can't let him starve while he's still running away from home…!"

But the vocalist didn't want to hear all the reasons that the 'clowns' gave him. He just wanted them to leave. Tatsuha only stood there not knowing what to do with the angry singer and his two friends who were scared of him. She could see some snacks, drinks, and a couple packs of dry food in the bags.  
"Arigatou, Ma-san… Ken-san… But we already have dinner…"

She smiles with regret and then Ma and Ken decided to sulk in the corner. Of course Tatsuha felt guilty after seeing them like that.

"You guys heard that? Now out!"

The guitarist and the keyboardist were whining and clinging to the kitchen's door as Taki grabbed their collars to throw them out. Tatsuha understood Taki who didn't like to be bothered by his friends, but of course the teen had no heart to throw Ma and Ken out. So she tried to calm Taki down. "Ta, Taki-san… they just wanted to help me… Please let them stay here…"  
Taki sighed as Ma and Ken began wagging their imaginary tails to Tatsuha.

"You don't need to be their protector… They're only here to play the PlayStation and disturb me… That's all…"

Tatsuha looked at the three older guys one by one.  
"I… In that case…, would you mind playing the PlayStation quietly…? So Taki-san can sleep in his room peacefully…" Ma and Ken nodded with smiles on their face. Taki shook his head, he couldn't believe what he saw. Tatsuha was so motherly. The two 'clowns' actually listen to 'him' without any complaining at all.

Tatsuha let them play with low volume. She looked at Taki who was stood near the kitchen's door all the time, "You can sleep now… I will do the dishes…". Tatsuha walked to the kitchen, Taki still hadn't moved from his spot.

Taki rubbed his head "Look… it's not like I want to go to sleep… I just want them to leave so I can sit and enjoy my quiet time… that's all…"  
Tatsuha sighed and turned to the singer. "I know… I just… can't refuse their kindness… Look… they even brought us foods…"

Taki sighed. He looked at the shopping bags on the table and took all the snacks out of the bags. Tatsuha put some of them in the refrigerator. As the black haired teen opened the refrigerator, Taki could see that it was full of food now.

"Wow… you must have spent all the money, didn't you…?" asked Taki. Tatsuha smile and shook her head. "Of course not… Here's the change…"  
Taki was amazed at the teen when he counted all the money in his hand. He could see all of food Tatsuha had bought but 'he' still couldn't have that much money as change.

"Did you use your money…?" asked the singer curiously.  
Tatsuha shook her head again while she prepared some snacks for Ma and Ken. "Of course not… I just bought the cheaper stuff there… I'm lucky they have discounts and lots of high quality stuff with cheaper prices… Don't you ever go shopping there?"

The teen raised her eyebrows when Taki shook his head. "No wonder your refrigerator was so empty before… By the way, why don't you serve them some drinks or snacks…?"  
"Naaah, they can take whatever they want, I don't want make myself busy for them…"  
"What? But they're your friends…!"  
"Well, what's wrong with that…? They always do whatever they like…"  
Tatsuha sighed and took some drinks and snacks from the shopping bag which Ma and Ken brought.

Ma and Ken cheered when Tatsuha put the snacks near them with sodas. Since Taki never served foods or drinks for his friends, Tatsuha's politeness must really make them happy. Of course the two liked the teen in an instant.

Taki sat on the sofa and drank his soda while Ma and Ken continued their game with their busy mouths, munching the snacks nonstop. Tatsuha stood there and about to leave the living room with a yawn. She didn't care to join the guys there.

"Where are you going, Tat…?" asked the singer.  
"I want to sleep early… good night, guys…"  
"Night, Tatsu…!"  
Tatsuha gave a little smile to the ASK band.

Taki stared at the television without any sense of interest at the game which Ma and Ken playing. But now he was wondering if the television volume was too loud, and his friends looked like they didn't care about it. He kicked Ken's back. "Hey, don't be so loud… Tatsuha's trying to sleep…"  
"Auch… Sorry…"

* * *

The next morning at Eiri's house… the pink haired singer was slicing some bread for breakfast. She smiles at her dearest son on her side. He giggled when Noir licked the butter on his little fingers. Riku always try to wake up early so he could help Shuichi make breakfast. But of course for a little boy, he always found his mama's pretty face when he opens his sleepy eyes in the morning to wake him up. Shuichi gave the boy a kiss on his cheek and asked him to wake up his papa. The boy ran to his parent's room, and found Eiri still sleep. Slowly, the boy climbed up to the bed and sat on the blond haired man's side.  
"Papa… Wake up…! It's morning…"  
"Nnnhhh…"  
"Come on…! Mama made us a sandwich with tuna inside…!"

Eiri groaned and stretched his body. He sat as he yawned. Eiri couldn't help but smile at the grinning little boy. Riku giggled when his Papa ruffled his hair lovingly. "Okay… Let's go… before she asks Noir to wake me up…" Riku laughed and followed his papa to the dining room.

Riku poured a glass of orange juice carefully for himself. Shuichi sat accompanying her husband and son. Noir sat quietly near Shuichi's leg with a milk mark on her furry mouth.

"Have you called Tatsuha…?"  
Eiri stopped munching when Shuichi had her eyes on him. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Not yet…"  
"Why…?" The pink haired lady sighed.  
"I… well, I think Tatsuha needs some times to recover… I know I hurt him badly… We never had a fight like that before… I feel guilty too…"  
Shuichi was a little bit surprised as Eiri said that he felt guilty. He never showed or told about his feelings.

As she stroked Eiri's hand, the man saw his wife's eyes. He didn't like seeing a worried or sorrowful look from those violet eyes since he saw Shuichi in a really deep pressure a year ago, which made him really sad. It hurt him a lot seeing her like that.

Eiri smiled at her, so Shuichi could feel better and not worry anymore.  
"I'll call Tatsuha now…"

Shuichi smiled as her husband walked and picked up the phone and pressed its buttons in progress.

He listened waiting for the tone in the phone to stop so he could talk to Tatsuha, but Tatsuha's cell phone wasn't responding at all.  
"He didn't pick it up…?" Eiri tried one more time but the response was the same. So he tried to call his home in Kyoto.

* * *

A ringing phone make the old monk stop making his breakfast. It was very convenient that he could cook for himself, since his daughters and son not there with him. The oldest Uesugi picked it up and heard his son's voice.

"Hey, dad…"  
"Eiri…, I haven't heard your voice in a long time…"  
Eiri rubbed his head while his dad was asking some questions through the phone. Shuichi smiled when her husband tried listen to his dad patiently. A year ago, her dearest blond haired novelist promised to her, that he would improve his relationship with his father. During this time everything went smoothly…

"What…?"  
Eiri's tone changed after he asked Tatsuha's condition to his dad. Shuichi got worry as she saw her husband's face. He still had his ear on the phone.  
"Wha, what do you mean Tatsuha's not there…?"

Shuichi was surprised and shocked, she stood from her seat and approached her husband. Eiri patted her shoulder, asking her to calm down.

"Tatsuha said she would stay at your place before she left… She didn't go to your place?"  
"She…! I mean he was…! But…!"

The blonde haired man's voice locked in his throat as he remembers their argument before Tatsuha left. The argument made his little sister cry and become angry at him. Then she ran away from him…

Eiri bit his lip and gritted his teeth. His eyes closed tightly with his palm covering his face. Regret was what he felt at that time. Genjou was waiting for his son's answer from the line.  
"Dad… I'm so sorry…"  
"What's wrong, son…?"  
"It's my fault… Tatsuha run away…"  
Genjou listened to his son's story carefully. He sighed as Eiri finished and apologized again, again, and again.

"Have you tried to call Tatsuha's cell phone…?"  
"I did…"  
"You must find her, Eiri… If you need to, call police… I'll call her friends, but I'm not sure she's stay at their house, since she has an identity to hide…"  
"Okay, dad… Bye…"

Shuichi still stood near him, with Riku who got worried too and asked "What's wrong…?"  
"What's wrong with Tatsuha-san…?"

Eiri looked at his family one by one.  
"Tatsuha… he's run away from home…"  
"What? We should call police…!"

Eiri stopped her before Shuichi took the phone. "Wait… I'll try to find him by myself first…"  
"Bu, but…"  
"Don't worry, Shu… Tatsuha doesn't know Tokyo… If he was in Tokyo now, he mustn't be far away…"  
"That's why…! If he doesn't know about Tokyo… he must be lost!"  
"Dad said, he maybe at his friends' house… Maybe he's already in Kyoto now…"

"No…"

Eiri looked at Shuichi's serious eyes puzzled. "What do you mean with 'no' …?"

The lady tapped her fingers to her chin. "You told me about your argument with him yesterday… He wants to continue his studies in Tokyo… and I can tell he's very serious about it… He must be some place in Tokyo to reach his dreams since you forbid it…"  
Eiri and Riku raised their eyebrows.

"Wow! Mama you're so smart!"  
"Yeah… I didn't even know you could be so smart…"

Shuichi pouted and pinched Eiri and Riku cheek softly. But the father and son couldn't help but giggled. They kissed the pink haired lady's cheek to make her happy again.

* * *

Tatsuha rubbed her eyes to see her wristwatch on the table. The black colored G-shock watch showed 8 a clock in the morning. "WHAT?"

She hurriedly jumped from her bed and ran to the kitchen. Nobody was there. Only the PlayStation and some cans of soda with an empty bowl of snacks last night. Tatsuha sighed and rubbed her head. The ASK members must have gone to the in the morning. She cleaned it up and found a note with her name on it like before.

_'Tatsuha, we must go to work and we don't want to wake you. You must be so tired… Please have some rest. I don't know how the breakfast taste is but I tried to make breakfast for you - Taki'_

_ 'Hey, Tat! I helped Taki too! The breakfast must be so great, maaaan! - Ma-kun' _

_ 'I made you a coffee! It will taste like heaven! Trust me! - Ken-chan'_

_ 'JUST DIE BOTH OF YOU!'_

Tatsuha giggled as she read the notes with Ma and Ken's bad handwriting below Taki's note for her. Especially at Taki's last note which was wrote as a response to the two notes from Ma and Ken above.

After she threw the garbage at the trash can, she ate her breakfast, made by the ASK trio. And it tasted… like hell… So Tatsuha decided to make her breakfast by herself.

After finishing breakfast, Tatsuha went to her room and checked her cell phone.  
"Damn! I forgot to charge the battery! It turned off!"

* * *

Tohma was in his office with a lot of paperwork on his table. He read some of them and threw some from his hand back to the table. The president sighed tiredly, so he decided to walk out of his room. Some employees greeted him through the hall way. He smiled back at them and kept walking to the cafeteria. He found his wife and his baby son there. Mika giggling together with their baby as she put a hat just like her husband's top hat on the baby. "You really look like your dad…!"

Tohma chuckled when Tohru started laughing with an oversized top hat on his head. He joined his family. Suddenly Mika's cell phone rang, so the brunette lady gave Tohru to his dad. "Hello, Mika Seguchi spea…"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Mika closed her ear when Eiri's yell was heard through the phone. She shocked as well her husband. Eiri's voice could heard loudly and clear, although Mika didn't set her cell phone into loudspeaker mode.  
"Eiri? What's wrong?"

Eiri was in his car with Shuichi next to him. She tried to calm him down, since Noir was hissing at him because Eiri's yell shocked the black kitty as well. They were on parking area. Some people stared at them in shock. Sometimes, Eiri forgot how to control his temper. That's why, he needs Shuichi to always be with him.  
"I called your house, nobody at home! Where are you, Meeks? I need to talk to you!"  
"I'm at NG's cafeteria with Tohru and Tohma…! Where are you? What's wr…?"  
Eiri cut the line before Mika could ask him more. But not for long, the cafeteria door opened and in came her brother along with Shuichi.

Eiri grabbed Mika's hand and dragged her somewhere out of cafeteria. "H, hey! Eiri what's wrong? Sh, Shuichi? What's wrong with…!" Mika was cut off by the closing cafeteria door. Tohma dumbfounded after his wife and Eiri leave from their sight. Shuichi stood there with Noir on her shoulder and a worried looked.  
"What happened…?" asked Tohma softly as Tohru began playing with his daddy's fingers.  
Shuichi sat on a seat near Tohma and told him everything about Tatsuha. The president was shocked as well. But they could do nothing, before Eiri decide what to do.

Mika and Eiri were talking outside, in a park. No one was there so Eiri didn't stop Mika when she yelled. "WHAAAAAT…?"

Eiri told her everything, including their argument some days ago. "You can punch me, kick me, or everything…" the blonde novelist said softly. Eiri felt so bad to let his sister leave him after they argued some days ago. Sometimes, he forgets Tatsuha is a girl… his little sister.

Mika couldn't say any words. She was so worry, panic, angry, and confused. But she could see how guilty Eiri was. If she yelled at him, he'll feel worser and that wouldn't help at all. She sighed, and looked at her little brother, who sat on the bench with his head hung low.

Mika patted Eiri's shoulder and sat on his side. "Should we call police…?"  
Eiri shook his head. Mika showed a 'why?' face to him.

"If press and public found out about this… There'll be more bad gossips… And I don't want Shuichi to be dragged in to this…"

Mika fell silent and sighed again. The brunette lady understood what Eiri feels right now. She doesn't want Shuichi will face a same situation like before either.

"Well… What should we do now…?"

Eiri looked at his sister eyes. He told her about what Shuichi's thinking. Maybe she's right… Tatsuha's still in here… in Tokyo.

The Uesugi brother and sister decided to talk with Shuichi and Tohma as well in Tohma's office. But of course they kept Tatsuha's secret.  
"I couldn't contact him using his cell phone number…" Eiri sighed. He leaned his head on Shuichi's shoulder. Mika had her palms on her forehead while Tohma stroked her back. Tohru was sleep peacefully on the sofa near his parents.

Tohma and Shuichi looked at each other. Eiri and Mika decided to not to call police, but they didn't tell them the reason. The Uesugis looked so desperate, so the singer and the president couldn't ask more.

Suddenly, Mika raised her head. Not for long she showed a smile on her face. "Well… who's hungry…?". Eiri raised his hand as an answer without words from his mouth.  
"Let's find some food…" said Mika as she stood.

Shuichi and Tohma looked at each other again after the brunette lady and the blonde haired novelist gone outside from the office. Shuichi shrugged and picked Noir as she wait Tohma picked his baby carefully.  
"Well, let's just let them do what they want… we can't push them too hard…". Shuichi nodded to her president. When they arrived on the cafeteria, they found Mika and Eiri on the VIP seats with a large portion of food front of them.

"Come on, Shu… I ordered these for you too…" said Eiri with mouthful.  
Mika helped Tohma to placed Tohru on the sofa carefully, so the baby wouldn't wake up. Then, she continued eating her lunch.

Tohma and Shuichi sat quietly, with their wife and husband eating to relive their stress. "Tohma-san… What should we do…?" Tohma shrugged and shook his head after Shuichi whispered to him.

Few hours later, Mika and Eiri fell asleep in Tohma's office, on the big sofa. Shuichi covered Eiri with her jacket. Tohma did the same thing to his wife. He took his coat and let Mika rest her head on her brother's shoulder while Tohma's coat warmed her. Tohru was still asleep on the other sofa.

Shuichi sat and drank the tea which Tohma poured for her. Noir rested herself on Shuichi's lap. They sighed in the silence. Only Eiri's snore was heard. The singer and the ex-keyboardist could do nothing, but wait for Mika and Eiri to wake up, and hope they would relieve from their stress.

Tohma sighed and sat quietly near his wife. Shuichi looked outside the window. Under the wide sky, she wondered, "Where are you, Tatsuha…?"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Since Tatsuha is gender-bender here... please be careful about the 'he' and 'she' stuffs there...  
Some of them are Tatsuha's POV and some other are people who don't know about Tatsuha's identity. But for Eiri, Mika, and their father, sometimes they use 'her/she' to Tatsuha, but when they're talking with other people who don't know, they call Tatsuha as 'him/he'.**

**And thank you very much for ****lacie411****(Deviantart account) as my beta-reader^^**


End file.
